Until Dawn: A Surprising Connection
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Until Dawn Lemon Oneshot. A What If AU Scenario with details inside, takes place during the prologue and features a different outcome, if there was no prank, the letter being genuine and leading to a rather exciting and incredible night for Mike and Hannah.


**U ntil Dawn: A Surprising Connection**

An Until Dawn oneshot I was asked to do by PokemonFreak90, the idea originated from him and his thoughts of, what if the letter left for Hannah in the prologue was genuinely left by Mike and he actually had an interest in Hannah, was already split up from Emily, and neither he nor Jess were interested in each other. We wanted to do an Until Dawn lemon and this worked out very well, so, hope you enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

The sound of the wind and the sight of the snow billowing past the window did nothing to deter the turbulent thoughts that tumbled through the young man's mind. The young man was eighteen years old, tall and muscular with light tan skin, short dark brown hair, and brown eyes. He wore a simple pair of jeans, socks, and a brown plaid shirt. The young man's name was Michael Monroe and he was musing about his romantic life.

Until around a month ago, he had been dating Emily Davis, a beautiful albeit high maintenance Asian-American girl the same age as him. But in the end, they had split up. Things just weren't working between them and in the end, he had to admit, it just wasn't what he was looking for in a relationship. While Mike was the Class President and seen as the 'big guy on campus', he wasn't actually the player some people believed him to be. He was looking for a real relationship.

'Emily was pissed off at first, until she...well...' He shook his head. 'She and Jess are happy together now.'

Jessica Riley was another girl who was part of their group of friends, a year younger, also beautiful, and Emily's best friend. They had ended up together, surprising the group, but it had helped calm things down, following the break up between Mike and Emily. Other members of their group included Christopher Hartley, Ashley Brown, Samantha Giddings, Matthew Taylor, and the Washington siblings, who were the children of the ski lodge's owners. Josh, the eldest at nineteen, and his younger twin sisters, Beth and Hannah, who were the same age as Mike and most of the group, except for Matt and Ashley, who were seventeen like Jess.

He bit his lip, thinking to himself. It was as he thought about the twins that he recalled the source of his current turmoil.

'Hannah...' he thought. 'I can't... I keep thinking about her. I've been thinking about her for a few weeks now.'

It was true. Hannah was known to have a visible crush on him. She had even been 'making some moves on him' for some time and Mike had taken notice, leading to his current turmoil.

'It's...strange, the way she seems devoted, but, different from other girls I've seen. I wonder...could we... Do I really…?'

He shook his head. He had noticed Hannah's attraction to him and had been curious about where it could go. But he was hopeful. He wondered if it could even lead to beginning a new relationship. He had to admit, thinking about that actually made him feel warm inside.

Returning to the kitchen where the rest of the group were, Mike thought for a moment. He observed them. They had all been drinking and Josh and Chris certainly had more than anyone else as they were out cold. Beth was over near the window, looking outside while everybody else was gathered around the fireplace.

It was then that an idea came to him as he approached the central counter. Smiling to himself, knowing she'd seen him, he quickly wrote a note and set it down on the counter. He looked up and made eye contact with Hannah. He nodded and left the room quickly, but casually.

Hannah Washington was a shy, somewhat tall, easily nervous girl albeit beautiful with shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, and a dark caramel complexion. She wore blue jeans, a black lacy blouse, and socks. Even with her onyx black rectangular glasses, she was beautiful, despite her self-confidence issues making her not believe it. Nevertheless, she wanted to believe that she had a chance with Mike.

'I wonder what that was all about. Maybe I should go and see what that note was about?' Hannah thought to herself.

She looked around at the others. None of them were really paying attention to her. All too busy talking, they had been discussing Emily and Jess' recently revealed relationship. Deciding to take a chance, she stood up and moved towards the counter, slipping away as discreetly as she could. Approaching where Mike had been standing, she spotted the note and picked it up. To her surprise, it was addressed to her, from Mike.

She fought not to gasp and draw attention to herself. 'Why is Mike writing to me? Is he... Oh my…'

She felt her face heat up as she read the note. 'Hannah' It read 'You look so damn hot in that shirt, but I bet you're even hotter out of it. Meet me in the guest room at 2:30. Mike'.

She bit her lip, certain that she was blushing furiously now. 'Oh my God, did Mike just... This could be my chance to...'

Looking around carefully, she slipped the note into her pocket and slipped out of the kitchen, heading for the guest room.

She carefully approached the room, holding a lit candle in front of her. She was hopeful that this was her chance, that Mike's note might be the opening that she needed to let him know how she truly felt about him.

"Mike?" she whispered as she entered the dark room.

She couldn't deny that, despite all her hopes, a worrying gnawing doubt still ate at her inside.

"Mike?" she said quietly and curiously. "It's Hannah."

Mike smiled as he replied. "Hey, Hannah."

Hannah stepped fully into the room, closing the door and smiling, suddenly feeling awkward at the sight of her crush being alone with her.

"I got your note..."

"Glad you could make it." he said, suave and charming.

Hannah shifted slightly, feeling awkward again. Seeing this, Mike toned down the charm and focused more on telling the truth. They sat down on the bed together as he began to talk.

"Hannah, we need to talk. You see, I've noticed some things lately, in how you've been acting around me." he explained. "Every since my break up with Emily, I've noticed the way you've...nervously flirted with me a lot."

Biting her lip, shifting her feet, Hannah bowed her head. "I...I've been... It's been longer than that."

That made him pause, curious. "Hannah?"

"I like you, Mike. No, more than just 'like' you. I have for some time, even when you were with Emily."

"Hannah..." he replied, smiling. "I kinda guessed that. The truth is, I've been thinking and...what I had with Emily wasn't real. But the more I think of it, the more I've been thinking about you. I want...I want to start a relationship with you, see where it goes, and hope that it actually works. I wrote that note to you because...I was going to ask you to be my new girlfriend."

He had to admit, he didn't know yet how strongly he felt, and that was why he was hoping to take that next step, to find out.

Hannah couldn't believe her ears as she gasped in joy. "Oh Mike, that's... I've wanted this, too. Yes, of course I'll be your girlfriend!"

With that, they kissed deeply. Their kissing continued with slowly building passion and their emotions overwhelmed them. When they parted, Hannah was briefly surprised when Mike removed her glasses, but didn't mind, she could see just enough without them.

"Your eyes are so beautiful. Please don't hide them." he whispered as he gazed into them lovingly.

Hannah felt herself blush from his words, but before she could respond, they resumed making out. She could soon feel his hands roaming along her body, stroking her curves through her clothes.

She pulled back. "What? What are you doing?"

"Just...following my instincts. Will you follow yours and go with them?" he asked cautiously.

It was clear what he meant and Hannah bit her lip, especially as she noticed that it was actually a question. He was offering her a way out. She knew what this was leading to, she just hadn't expected it so soon. Not that she didn't want it, of course. She was a virgin, yes, but she had dreamed of Mike being her first lover, fantasized about this moment many times and what it would be like. A sensual feeling came over her as she considered that, and she smiled. She was ready and prepared for what was coming.

"Yes, I will." she replied breathlessly.

With that, the kissing resumed as their clothes began to slowly come off and Hannah soon found herself on her back, naked as the day she was born. Mike knelt over her, also naked. Love and lust mixed in both of their eyes as they gazed upon each others' naked forms.

Deciding to try and ease her into things, as well as help her get ready for what was to come, Mike brought his hands up to cup Hannah's breasts. He was surprised and impressed, for they were larger than he thought, firm to the touch, and her medium sized brown nipples were very reactive, stiffening the moment his palms touched them.

"Mike..." Hannah moaned, enjoying the feeling.

It then grew more intense as he squeezed them, gently pinching her nipples before bringing his mouth down to kiss and gently bite them. The strong emotions within Hannah surged and she could feel the heat building between her legs. Hannah closed her eyes, just enjoying the feeling of Mike showing his love to her.

After a few minutes of this, unable to take the waiting anymore, she gasped, "God, Mike. I...I'm ready. Please, now, I..."

Mike grinned, pulling himself back up and kissing her lips softly. He was already erect and they were lucky that the Washingtons seemed to keep boxes of condoms in every bedroom there. Mike suspected Josh to be the reason why, but didn't complain.

Once they were safe and he was positioned at her entrance, he gently pushed in. He knew that she was a virgin, that it was her first time, so he started slowly. Hannah gasped as he entered and broke her barrier, but the burst of pain was swiftly overcome with a massive wave of pleasure that made her groan. Mike continued his slow pace as he thrust carefully within her, until she began to move with him and meet his thrusts. Rolling her hips up to meet his, he increased his pace, the sexual pleasure building with each thrust. Hannah let out a loud moan as she climaxed for the first time in her life, with both she and Mike peaking at the same time. This led to her feeling more euphoric than ever before, marking a very special moment for her. Hannah had fantasized about this for so long, but it was even better than she could've thought!

As they began to come down from the euphoric high of their sexual actions, Mike noticed Hannah blushing.

"Hannah?"

She bit her lip. "Mike, um, there's something new that I wanna try. I heard...I heard other girls talking about it and wondered..."

He leaned closer and she whispered it to him. To her relief, he agreed, and soon they had positioned themselves to continue, this time with Hannah on her hands and knees with Mike behind her. He wasted no time and entered her once more, thrusting deep inside her, making her moan in delight as that feeling returned. She was a little more used to things now, so Mike went harder and faster than before, but not too much, since she wasn't that accustomed yet.

Hannah moaned again as Mike's thrusts increased, the feeling of sexual bliss and overwhelming pleasure filled her to an even greater degree. As they continued, neither of them truly gave any thought to what would happen the following day, especially if they were caught. The truth was, they were in so much bliss, they just didn't care. As a result, when they climaxed a second time, it was even more intense than the first and as Hannah lay, face down, catching her breath.

Mike smiled. He was slightly breathless and knew that he could keep going. But he could see that Hannah was exhausted.

"I think that's enough for now. We'll have as much time as we want if you want to continue later." he told her softly as she gently rolled over.

She smiled, glad of his consideration for her feelings, and agreed with him, still recovering from the intensity of what had just happened as Mike discarded the condom.

Hannah smiled with a soft, contented sigh, ignoring the sweat that covered her from their exertions. Mike was also perspiring, although not as much as her, a testament to his experience. Lying down by her side, he pulled the blankets up until they were both covered. She turned and snuggled close to him, both of them holding each other tightly, enjoying the warmth of each others' bodies. Mike smiled as he gently ran a finger over her black butterfly tattoo before leaning in and kissing it.

"It looks cute, it really suits you." he told her softly.

Hannah couldn't help but feel happier at hearing that. She had gotten the tattoo just for him, after all. In order to impress him.

"I love you, Mike." she whispered.

'After what just happened, I can just tell...and feel that this new relationship with Hannah is going to be a lot better and more real than the one that I had with Emily.' Mike thought to himself. 'It just feels different and so incredible. I feel like I'm in love with Hannah already.'

Smiling at that, he tightened his arms around Hannah as the two of them drifted off to sleep together.

* * *

End of oneshot, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
